You and I
by GuiltTripping
Summary: Lo único que me importa es estar junto a ti, eso es lo que mas quiero
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Bueno aqui pondre todos los O-S que escribo, todos estan en amor-yaoi, me daba flojera ponerlos aca pero hoy tengo mucho tiempo libre...

* * *

Te veo caminar a lo lejos me pareces tan inalcanzable, he caminado tanto tiempo detrás de ti, pero nunca he podido atraparte...Extiendo mi mano, tocarte es lo único que quiero, lo único que necesito pero no pareces detenerte.

-¿Porque Miyuki?-puedo escuchar tus sollozos atravesar mi corazón haciendo que se estruje, me oprime completamente, el aire me falta y las lágrimas de ambos no dejan de caer.

Hay cosas que no te he dicho, cosas que me vuelven loco, cosas que duelen y me lastiman, cosas que simplemente nunca fui capaz de decirte, pues solo soy un ser humano no puedes esperar nada mas de alguien tan simple como yo.

-¡Kazuya! -sollozas aún más fuerte y te aferras a mí.

No importa lo que pase tu siempre brillaras más que nadie no me necesitas a tu lado, pero es pensamiento se desvanece en el aire porque tus ojos no brillan, no como lo hacían antes, y tu sonrisa no ilumina mi camino en los últimos instantes ¿Hice algo mal? tus lagrimas me demostraron que esto pudo ser un error, cada vez me es más difícil respirar, te dejare solo pero no debes estar asustado, al menos recuérdame como aquello que te hizo sonreír

-No quiero estar solo-mencionas tomándome entre tus brazos como si supieras que es lo que pienso, y no me sorprendo pues eso es algo normal entre nosotros.

Siempre estuve solo, no importa quien estuviera a mi alrededor esa sensación de soledad nunca desaparecía, fue así hasta que te conocí pero era solo una ilusión esa soledad seguía ahí y me acompaño en todo momento.

-¿Porque tienes que dejarme?-formulas pregunta tras pregunta cuando sabes que la fuerza no me es suficiente para responderte.

¿Porque te deje? Porque soy débil, porque no enfrente mis miedos o quizá porque mis debilidades son muy grandes y mis fortalezas se desvanecen ante mis ojos no estoy del todo seguro.

Solo sé que me he rendido, me siento patético pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, hay errores que pueden ser reparados pero esto ya era imposible.

Reúno todas mis fuerzas y con mi palma rozo tu mejilla, tan cálido como siempre, sostienes mi mano y puedo sentir como esta tiembla, intento atraparla pero ya no puedo.

Mis extremidades se comienzan a sentir frías pero no tan frías como mi interior porque ahora entiendo que solo a tu lado me sentía vivo.

-Sonríe para mi Eijun- con gran dificultad son las últimas palabras que puedo articular, por favor sonríe, necesito ver esa sonrisa por última vez, la necesito para poder continuar.

No sé si mi visión esta nublada por las lágrimas o por algo mas pero eso poco importa pues lo has hecho aún ante el dolor haz sonreído, mi fuerte y adorable Eijun.

Ante mi último respiro comprendo que mis debilidades no eran tan grandes, que mis fortalezas no eran tan frágiles porque una de ellas eras tú y me hacías más fuerte, comprendo que no solo he caído yo, si no que te he dejado caer a ti también.

Camine tanto tiempo sin darme cuenta de que siempre estuviste a mi lado, y que junto a ti ese era mi hogar.


	2. Just Like You

El nombre salió de la canción "Just like you"de falling in reverse.

Me disculpo ante cualquier error ortográfico, gramatical o lo que sea que como ser humano "racional" soy capaz de cometer.

Lo que está en _cursiva_ es lo que piensa Miyuki

* * *

Just Like You

Esto no es amor, se repetía una y otra vez pero esa frase se hacía cada vez menos convincente. Ya se había dado cuenta, fue difícil aceptarlo, como pude enamorarme de ese idiota pensó varias veces, pero la respuesta se contestaba sola al verlo parado en el bullpen, cuando su mirada vagaba sin ningún pudor hacia su trasero, viendo la esbelta figura de ese pitcher, viendo esa mirada que sin ningún esfuerzo podía iluminar hasta el rincón más oscuro de su corazón.

 _Tengo muy claro que soy un idiota, o al menos eso soy cuando estoy contigo, mi mala actitud sale a flote cuando te tengo cerca._

-Sawamura~.-menciono al encontrarlo por uno de los pasillos.

-Que quieres.-dijo algo irritado el menor.

-Así le hablas a tu senpai y yo que pensaba atrapar tus lanzamientos el día de hoy, es una lástima.-menciono el de lentes fingiendo pesar.

-¡Enserio!, Wahh lo siento Miyuki-senpai por favor atrape para mi.- el menor se alegró al instante, y el catcher pudo distinguir un ligero destello iluminando aquellos ojos dorados.

-Lo siento, acabo de comenzar a sentirme cansado, quizá luego.-ríe un poco al ver la desilusión en los ojos del menor.

 _No puedo evitar molestarte y aun así no lo lamento, me divierte ver esos sonrojos, y escuchar todas esas palabras que gritas, eres muy escandaloso pero eso nunca me ha molestado._

-¡Miyuki Bastardo!-menciona el menor haciendo un puchero.

-Podrias intentar hacerme cambiar de opinión.-dice el megane en tono insinuante

-¿Ahh?-el menor comienza a sonrojarse al encontrar el doble sentido de esas palabras.

-Vamos inténtalo-Kazuya se emocionó más al ver ese sonrojo aparecer en las mejillas de Eijun así que ya sea inconscientemente o no, se acercó mucho más al chico.

 _Soy como tú y tu eres como yo, somos completos idiotas, jóvenes inexpertos, tontos, y sin conocer muy bien esto a lo que se le llama vida, así que ¿porque no intentar estar juntos?_

-No quiero.-inflo los cachetes haciendo un puchero que a Miyuki le pareció muy gracioso.

\- Entonces perdiste tu oportunidad.-dijo apretándole las mejillas al menor.-Haces caras muy graciosas Sawamura.

-Suéltame.

En ese instante Eijun recordó las palabras que le había mencionado Haruichi el día anterior.

-Flash back-

-Lo odio, lo odio, no deja de molestarme.-menciono bastante enojado el castaño.

-¿Es Miyuki-senpai otra vez?-pregunto el pelirosa.

-Si.

-Eijun-kun, nunca has escuchado que cuando alguien te molesta tanto, es porque le gustas.

-hahahaha si claro, yo gustarle a Miyuki Kazuya, eso es imposible.- después de eso se puso a reír escandalosamente.

-Y qué hay de ti, ¿no te gusta?

-No sé de qué hablas Harucchi.-dijo completamente rojo, haciendo reír al pelirosa.

-Fin Flash back-

-En que pensabas Eijun.

-Eh.-el menor se sonrojo al instante.-Yo mejor me voy.

 _Porque no vivimos esta vida como queremos, dejando de lado todo aquello que nos atormenta. Pasamos la mayoría de nuestras vidas intentando olvidar cosas, momentos, palabras que se encuentran constantemente en nuestra cabeza, nos esforzamos en perderlas, en olvidarlas en algún rincón de nuestra mente sin saber que hay veces en las que estas no saldrán hasta que seamos capaces de decirlas._

Miyuki tomo del brazo a Eijun evitando que siguiera caminando.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el pitcher algo alterado al sentir el tacto de Miyuki.

-Me gustas Sawamura.-al fin lo había dicho ya no había vuelta atrás, se sentía mucho mejor al haberlo mencionado.

-Miyuki-senpai no haga ese tipo de bromas.-la mirada de Eijun estaba fija en el piso, molestando un poco al catcher.

-Si estuviera bromeando crees que haría esto.-y sin previo aviso unió sus labios con los del pitcher, fue un leve rose pues se apartó para poder apreciar la mirada de Eijun.-Enserio me gustas.-menciono pegando su frente a la del contrario sin romper el contacto visual y sin evitar ver el rostro de Eijun que se encontraba completamente rojo.

 _No me importa lo demás, yo quiero estar junto a ti eso es lo que yo quiero._


	3. Duele Amarte

Chris estaba bastante abrumado por lo sentimientos que había comenzado a sentir, esto nunca le había pasado antes aunque era algo que tarde o temprano terminaría sucediendo. El amor es algo que todos los humanos tienen que experimentar en cualquier etapa de su vida, pero él hubiera preferido omitir esta acción pues como también dicen por ahí el primer amor nunca se cumple y Chris ahora entendía lo que eso quería decir, el sentimiento estaba tan fresco, su estómago se estrujaba, sentía que el aire le faltaba como si todo a su alrededor se hiciera muy pequeño, también sentía una terrible presión en su pecho, cada quien vive y sufre por amor a su manera y así era como Chris lo sentía, ocultando cualquier indicio que delatara sus sentimientos, actuando indiferente ante aquella persona, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro aparentando que todo estaba bien mientras que todo se derrumbaba por dentro.

Había decidido ir hacia la cafetería para despejarse un poco pero las cosas nunca salen como uno las planea pues justo ahí sentado en una de las tantas mesas se encontraba el causante de su dolor.

-Chris-senpai.-el menor se acercó a él para saludarlo como de costumbre con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, esa hermosa sonrisa que haría titubear a cualquiera.

-Sawamura.-dijo tranquilo como siempre la rutina se repetía una y otra vez pues a lo lejos se acercaba Miyuki con su típica sonrisa, dispuesto a alejar a Sawamura de su lado como lo hacía siempre.

-Hey Sawamura~.-dijo el de lentes cerca del oído de Eijun mientras lo rodeaba con uno de sus brazos haciendo que este se sonrojara notablemente.

-¡Miyuki Kazuya!-el menor comenzó a forcejear intentando soltarse de Miyuki.

 _Le dolía, claro que sí, no podía no doler si vez a la persona que quieres con alguien más, ver aquellos sonrojos, aquellos gritos que sabes que ocultan un sentimiento más profundo, es eso mismo que tu sientes, amor, amor por alguien que no eres tú._

-Es Miyuki-senpai para ti.-dice Kazuya sonriendo de nuevo.

-Solo cállate bastardo.

 _Dolía, tanto que si no se alejaba ahora mismo no sabía lo que iba a suceder ni quería saberlo._

Pero algo lo detuvo.

-Buen día Chris-senpai.

 _Ahí estaba el que me quito tu amor, no, claro que no, no puedo decir eso pues nunca tuve tu amor siempre le perteneció a él y le encanta recordármelo constantemente._

-Buen día Miyuki.

 _Me miras con tu cara de superioridad y nunca la había notado hasta hoy. No es tu culpa si no mía por querer a alguien que no me corresponde._

-Tengo que irme.-digo serio mirándolos a ambos.

 _Sonrió con melancolía al verlos pelear, es curioso su modo de demostrarse su amor._

Siguió caminado alejándose de aquella escena que se repetía día tras día haciéndolo sufrir, "estaré bien" se decía constantemente.

-Chris-senpai! espera.-grito el menor atrás de él, no volteo no quería hacerlo.-Estúpido Miyuki suéltame ya.

-Lo siento Sawamura tengo prisa.-camino más rápido dejando atrás a aquella persona que amaba.

-Está bien nos vemos luego.

-Claro.-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa que encerraba muchos de sus sentimientos que claro que Eijun no pudo notar y sin más continuando caminado.

 _Todo lo que quiero eres tú, tú eres lo que necesito pero tú no me necesitas a mí, no ahora. No importa cuánto pase yo estaré aquí para ti, siempre que me necesites yo te ayudare sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Tan seguro estoy de ello como de lo mucho que duele amarte._


	4. Primavera

Los árboles se secan en invierno sus hojas caen y solo quedan pequeñas ramas como el fiel recuerdo de los anteriores días, todo se ve rodeado por un aire tétrico no muy duradero pues aquellas hojas se tornan verdes ante la primavera pero aun así abundan algunas excepciones en las que solo se seca, se pudre y no brota más.

Sawamura Eijun se había secado y parecía que esto no iba a cambiar el solía brillar como aquellas hojas verdes en primavera pero de aquello no quedaba nada, no más que simples rastros que se fueron apagando como la ya desencajada mirada que se ocultaba tras su largo flequillo, el mirar directamente sus ojos se había convertido en un suplicio pues en ellos se podía ver todo el daño que en el habían causado con simples actos a primera vista inocentes pero con un final inesperadamente trágico.

¿Quién se consideraba culpable de tal desastre? ¿Quién había causado que Sawamura se secara como uno de aquellos árboles en invierno? Los culpables eran muchos pero encabezando aquella cruel lista se encontraba cierto catcher, el causante de esto era Miyuki, él había herido a Sawamura a tal grado que la primavera se ocultó y el invierno brincando estaciones con la agilidad de un gato salvaje se instaló en todo Seido.

-Flashback -

-Sawamura lo siento, realmente lo intente pero sigo sin verte de este modo-menciono el de lentes algo incómodo, terminando oficialmente con la corta relación que mantuvo con Eijun. -Enserio lo intente.

El menor aun así sonrió pues el simple hecho de que Miyuki haya aceptado salir con él, que intentara quererlo había sido suficiente para alegrar a su corazón

-Lo entiendo Miyuki-senpai no se puede forzar a amar a alguien, después de todo el que decide es el corazón.-el pitcher sonrió pero cualquiera que lo conociera podía notar que esa sonrisa era falsa pues detrás de ella las lágrimas se esforzaban por no salir.

Miyuki antes de alejarse acaricio la cabeza del menor en un fallido intento de dar ánimos, dejando a un Sawamura completamente destrozado.

-Fin Flash back-

Pero aquello no sería suficiente para acabar con Eijun después de todo él era fuerte y sabría superarlo y volvería a surgir como las hojas en aquella primavera.

Pero las cosas no sucedieron así, Sawamura se enteró de algo que quizá no debió saber, pues le habían mentido Miyuki nunca podría amarlo porque él ya amaba a alguien más, su corazón había sido atrapado por alguien, alguien que el conocía muy bien y Miyuki realmente no lo había intentado, le había mentido y eso era algo que todos sabían, todos excepto el, entonces lo que habían tenido, lo que había vivido era una farsa.

La realidad lo había golpeado tan duro que fue suficiente para secarlo. Y cuando algo se seca no importan los intentos ni las lágrimas desperdiciadas pues simplemente no surgirá de nuevo se pudrirá y será cortado como una plaga será olvidado como los arboles secándose en el invierno sin posibilidad de volver a surgir en primavera.


	5. Distraido

_"Miyuki Kazuya_ " ese nombre se encontraba en más de uno de sus cuadernos rodeado de múltiples corazones, no podía evitarlo ¡acaso eres una chica de 11 años! Se reprendía a si mismo ante tal idiotez pero no podía dejar de hacerlo pues sin duda alguna se encontraba completamente enamorado del posesor de aquel nombre y por mas ridículo que pareciera esa era la única manera en que podía expresar sus sentimientos y sacar todo aquello que no se atrevía a decirle a esa persona, la simple idea de confesar sus sentimientos le causaba un gran nudo en el estómago y su corazón golpeaba con más fuerza contra su pecho, definitivamente no sobreviviría a algo así.

En la parte trasera de su libreta extraños dibujos que parecían simples garabatos surgían con el objetivo de recordar a aquel catcher, rio lo más bajo posible al pensar que eso era lo más cercano que el conocía al ¿Amor? porque poco sabia Sawamura Eijun sobre el amor y de alguna manera le avergonzaba admitirlo aunque tampoco tenía necesidad de saberlo al menos eso pensó hasta que conoció a Miyuki Kazuya.

-Sawamura, ya que esta tan concentrado mencióneme cual es la principal ley de la teoría de la evolución de Herbert Spencer-pregunto su sensei completamente molesto, estaba acostumbrado a ver a Sawamura distraído, pero no podía dejarlo pasar, después de todo aún tenía su orgullo como educador.

-¿Eh?-estaba claro que el chico no sabía la respuesta, todo el mundo estaba al tanto de que Sawamura no era precisamente alguien dotado con inteligencia, al contrario dormir en clase era su mayor talento, el menor se esforzó en formular algo coherente pero nada llegaba a su mente, nada más que imágenes de la sonrisa de uno de sus compañeros de equipo-No lo sé.

El profesor suspiro resignado día a día se repetía la misma situación-Debe hacer para mañana un ensayo respondiendo a la pregunta

-Pero tengo práctica con el equipo.

-Debería de ordenar mejor sus prioridades, si no trae ese trabajo suspenderá el curso.

El castaño maldijo por lo bajo, solo eso le faltaba, se encontraba completamente molesto y todo por culpa de Miyuki, resignado salió de clase y a mitad del pasillo se encontró a Haruichi y a Furuya.

-Buenos días Eijun-kun-llamo Haruichi pero se detuvo al ver la sombría expresión en el rostro del pitcher-¿Paso algo?

-Hoy irán al entrenamiento sin mí-menciono el pitcher completamente triste, en una práctica podría mejorar sus habilidades, podría mejorar su control, su resistencia, en una práctica podían pasar un sin fin de cosas sin mencionar que Furuya podría aumentar la brecha que existía entre ellos.

-No puedes faltar, el entrenador te matara si lo haces.

-¡No tengo opción Haruchi! Fui amonestado por no prestar atención en clase-dijo haciendo un puchero como señal de su molestia dispuesto a contarles todo lo que había pasado en clase omitiendo pequeños detalles irrelevantes.

-¿Eijun-kun en que pensabas que te tenía tan distraído?-pregunto curioso el peligrosa, causando que Sawamura se sonrojara.

-S-solo comenzaba a quedarme dormido, ¡sí! eso era-error se encontraba pensando en Miyuki pero eso no tenían porque saberlo.

-Pero Eijun-kun no puedes faltar solo así, tienes que contarle al entrenador o a Miyuki-senpai él es el capitán-dijo en tono preocupado el pelirosa.

-No tengo nada que hablar con el-estaba preparado para comenzar a quejarse sobre Miyuki pero ambos se distrajeron al escuchar los ligeros ronquidos provenientes de Furuya.

-Furuya vamos a la práctica, Miyuki-san atrapara tus lanzamientos-menciono Haruichi causando que el pelinegro se despertara instantáneamente.

Eijun suspiro nervioso, le atemorizaba hablar con el boss sabía que le esperaba una larga reprimenda, la mejor opción era Miyuki pero no quería, no y no eso nunca, pero Haruchi lo miraba preocupado y lo menos que quería era ser una carga para sus amigos.

-¡Hablare con Miyuki!-grito el menor completamente decidido caminando hacia ningún lugar en específico, no sabía en donde podría encontrarlo, quizá en su salón, aunque sería algo vergonzoso.

-Eijun no crees que pueda encontrarse en los vestidores.

-¡Ah si tienes razón Haruchi vamos hacia ya!-camino rápido el castaño siendo seguido por los otros dos chicos.

Y justamente como el pelirosa lo había mencionado en aquel logar se encontraba Miyuki acompañado de Kuramochi ambos estaban a punto de cambiarse, así que no les prestaron mucha atención a los recién llegados y comenzaron a desvestirse, Eijun no hacía nada más que intentar contenerse _no veas su cuerpo no lo hagas_ se repetía una y otra vez fallado considerablemente pues el ver a Miyuki sin camisa era un privilegio que no podía desperdiciar.

-Bakamura planeas quedarte todo el día ahí parado-menciono Kuramochi mientras Eijun cerraba los ojos evitando ver el cuerpo de Miyuki que se desvestía justo frente a el.- ¿Pasa algo Sawamura?

-Y-yo tengo que hablar con Miyuki-senpai.

-¿Eh?-mencionaron sorprendidos Miyuki y Kuramochi al mismo tiempo.

-¿Porque?

El menor desvió la mirada algo incómodo los chicos entendieron esa señal y salieron hacia el campo, dejando a Miyuki y a Eijun solos.

-Sawamura, este no es el mejor lugar para hacer una confesión-comento divertido el catcher.

-¡No es eso idiota!-no podia evitar sonrojarse ante esas palabras confesarse no, eso no estaba en sus planes.

-Entonces que pasa.

-No poder asistir a la práctica de hoy.

-¿Porque?-pregunto algo molesto el mayor.

-No preste atención en clase y termine recibiendo un trabajo extra para mañana.

-¿Pero acaso eso no es algo normal en ti?

-Pues sí pero...Hey-el pitcher iba a replicar molesto sabía que era distraído pero Miyuki no tenía porque recordárselo.

-Y que era aquello que te tenía tan distraído- inquirió suspicaz.

-¡Nada que te importe Bakayuki!

-Que malo eres Sawamura-el catcher miro su celular, la practica empezaría pronto por más que quisiera seguir molestando a Sawamura el tiempo no se lo permitiría-Le diré al entrenador, no te preocupes-después de aquellas palabras el catcher sonrió.

-Gracias supongo-menciono el pitcher antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad, intentando ocultar el sonrojo que comenzaba a aparecer en sus mejillas.

Sawamura paso toda la tarde pensando en que escribir pero nada venía a su mente, a partir de ese día prestaría mucha más atención en clase, aunque eso no le ayudaba mucho con su actual problema, suspiro resignado apoyando su cabeza en la pequeña mesa, la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas, pero el no presto atención pues pensó en que se trataba de Kuramochi, así que continuo en la misma posición.

-Así planeas terminar eso- oh no esa no era precisamente la voz de su malhumorado senpai.

-Miyuki-senpai ¿que hace aquí?

-Vengo a supervisarte, es mi deber como capitán, esto podría afectar al equipo-eso era verdad si las notas de Eijun eran bajas lo más probable es que dejara el equipo, eso sería algo malo, pero más allá de eso se preocupaba por Sawamura, sabía que era un idiota y un simple ensayo podría ser algo extremadamente difícil para él.

-No necesito de tu ayuda.

-¿Estás seguro? Aun no has escrito nada.

-Está bien, de todos modos dudo que seas de ayuda.

El mayor rio ante lo dicho y tomo un cuaderno de Eijun para ver sus apuntes.

-¡Hey deja eso!-el pitcher intento quitarle el cuaderno pero fallo en el intento causando que la libreta cayera al suelo dejando a la vista una hoja en la que se encontraba escrito el nombre del catcher seguido por unos cuantos corazones. Sawamura no tuvo más remedio que maldecir al mundo que le volvía a recordar lo mucho que lo odiaba.

-E-eso no es lo que parece-menciono el pitcher asustado y completamente sonrojado, podía sentir las burlas de Miyuki a punto de hacer acto de presencia.

-Enserio Sawamura-el catcher estallo en carcajadas, no podía evitar reír Eijun siempre lo sorprendía -Entonces como explicas esto-menciono señalando aquel cuaderno.

-P-pues...pues yo- el menor agacho la mirada.

Kazuya comenzó a acercarse cada vez más al pitcher.

-Vamos explícame Eijun~.-susurro el catcher cerca del oído de Sawamura haciendo que este se sobresaltara aún más.

-¡Miyuki!

-Sigue siendo Miyuki-senpai para ti.-el menor iba a replicar pero no tuvo tiempo ya que los labios de Kazuya se posaron sobre los suyos, fue un pequeño instante, un instante donde ambos se transmitieron aquellos sentimientos que habían ocultado.

-¿Que fue eso?-grito Sawamura completamente sonrojado.

-Acaso tengo que explicarlo-menciono el catcher uniendo su frente con la del menor-Eres un idiota.

Eijun se encontraba feliz había terminado su trabajo con la ayuda de Miyuki, pero ese no era su único motivo de felicidad pues recordaba el beso que había sucedido la tarde anterior y no podía evitar que una sonrisa se instalara en su rostro.

Tomo su libreta y estaba a punto de arrancar aquella hoja que le había causado tantos problemas, pero se detuvo al ver las palabras escritas en ella " _Miyuki Kazuya y Sawamura Eijun_ " rodeado por varios corazones, pudo distinguir inmediatamente que esa era la letra de Miyuki y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y querer desaparecer en esos instantes.


	6. Sexcreto

Secretos, absolutamente todos tenemos uno, siempre hay algo que ocultar, los secretos están en todos lados, hay de diferentes tipos algunos son horribles, algunos son vergonzosos o las dos cosas juntas, pero ninguno cambia su esencia pues un secreto será siempre un secreto.

Y Kuramochi Yoichi no era la excepción pues el cómo todo el mundo poseía uno, no era algo terrible simplemente era algo que podía ser algo inusual, algunos otros no estarían del todo de acuerdo con esto pero eso poco importa pues es su secreto, únicamente suyo, quizás algún día este secreto fuera revelado pero por el momento esos días no estaban cerca de ser vistos.

Este lo mataba por dentro, lo estrangulaba intentando poder ser gritado al mundo y así desaparecer, dejar de ser un "secreto" y ser una verdad única algo capaz de ser dicho sin temor al rechazo pero no era momento no ahora y quizá tampoco mañana.

Kuramochi se encontraba en su cama justo arriba de la de Sawamura junto con una fotografía de cierto compañero de su equipo y de habitación dispuesto a hacer lo que su parte baja anhelaba se había asegurado de que no existiera ni la más diminuta posibilidad de ser descubierto pues conocía a el pitcher y sabía que una vez que cerraba los ojos no los abría hasta la mañana siguiente.

Así que bajo su mano y se despojó de sus pantalones, deslizándolos hasta sus muslos repitió esta acción con su ropa interior dejando a la vista su miembro el cual se encontraba levemente erguido la excitación se apoderaba de él pensando en hacer eso en ese lugar pensando en que Sawamura podría descubrirlo en cualquier momento , imágenes llegaban a su mente, imágenes del pitcher gritón de Seidou, de su compañero de cuarto, su aroma, su cuerpo cubierto por el sudor, sus piernas y el hermoso tono de su piel todo aquello lo enloquecía, le enloquecía el tan solo pensar en Sawamura Eijun causando que su pene despertara de tan solo imaginarlo gimiendo debajo de él.

Comenzó a acariciar su miembro levemente subiendo y bajando una y otra vez paso su dedo por el glande apretándolo levemente, intentando no gemir en el proceso como le gustaría que en lugar de su mano fuera la boca del pitcher la que realizara esta acción imagino la húmeda boca del menor lamiendo toda la extensión de su miembro de arriba a abajo engulléndolo todo en su boca sin un ápice de vergüenza, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos mirándolo directamente hacia él.

Gimió en voz baja pensando en lo apretado que se sentiría el interior de Sawamura, el pensar en los gemidos mientras tocara cierto punto en el interior del pitcher que lo hiciera temblar y pedir por más, el cómo este apretaría su miembro cuando estuviera próximo al orgasmo.

 _Kuramochi ahh me vengo_

Imaginar aquellas palabras dichas por los hermosos labios del pitcher lo hicieron llegar al clímax soltando un ligero gemido se corrió en su mano llenándola con su esencia.

Ese era el secreto de Kuramochi el deseaba a Sawamura no podía evitar pensar en cuál sería la sensación de terminar en el interior del pitcher, ensuciando aquel lindo trasero, robando su virginidad.

Eso definitivamente era un problema, su secreto era mucho más que eso, era más grave y más sucio, era un sexcreto que no se detendría hasta que dejara de ser una fantasía y se hiciera realidad.


	7. Estoy Aqui Por Ti

La mayoría de las decisiones que tomamos se basan en nuestro criterio pero no siempre es así, pues algunas veces una fuerza invisible nos empuja hacia algún lugar, yo lo llamaría destino pues hay cosas que tienen previsto suceder.

 _Estoy aquí por ti_ palabras nunca dichas por Sawamura estas palabras no habían sido pronunciadas por un factor bastante simple, Eijun conocía a Miyuki y era obvio que tomaría aquellas palabras como objeto de burla hacia él y eso no era lo que quería, aunque en el fondo esas palabras permanecían ahí esperando ser pronunciadas.

Si no hubiera aparecido Miyuki aquel día que decidió ir con Takashima Rei a Seido no tendría ni idea de en donde se encontraría en esos momentos, quizá jugando beisbol con sus amigos de la infancia, privándose de conocer personas maravillosamente molestas como Kuramochi o personas maravillosamente amables y apuestas como Chris senpai. Eso él no lo sabía.

Pero el que Sawamura estuviera ahí gracias a Miyuki no era ningún secreto, o quizá era un secreto del cual todo el equipo estaba enterado y si en algo coincidían todos era en agradecerle mentalmente a Kazuya pues ese pitcher gritón podría ser una molestia en algunos casos pero también aligeraba la carga y ninguno podía pensar en que sería de ellos sin él, no querían ni imaginarlo.

Todos lo sabían menos Miyuki o simplemente quizá él no quería saberlo eso no era algo seguro pero nadie planeaba decir nada después de todo eso no les correspondía a ellos, eso era algo que Sawamura diría a su debido tiempo o quizá no diría nunca, ellos no planeaban hacer nada al respecto.

Discusión tras discusión esa era la manera en el que Sawamura y Miyuki se comunicaban

-Bakayuki no puedo creer que... El castaño se detuvo _"no puedo creer que este aquí por alguien como tú"_ tuvo que contenerse para que aquellas palabras no salieran.

-¿Que ibas a decir Sawamura?-pregunto Miyuki curioso.

-Nada- después de eso el menor se marchaba protestando e insultando al catcher.

Pequeñas peleas como esas ocurrían habitualmente en Seido, pero hubo algo diferente en la última pelea aquella que todos recordaban perfectamente en la graduación del catcher. Miyuki se encontraba hablando con algunos chicos pero su atención se dirigió hacia Eijun quien se encontraba junto a Kuramochi, desde lejos podía ver como intentaba ocultar las lágrimas que querían salir de sus enrojecidos ojos.

-¿oí Sawamura estas bien?-pregunto algo preocupado el catcher acercándose hasta el sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro.

-Claro porque no tendría que mayor río ante aquello y paso su brazo sobre los hombros del más bajo.

-Sawamura acaso lloraras porque me vas a extrañar.

-¡Claro que no!-grito el menos pero cualquiera podía notar que quería decir lo contrario.

Miyuki rio ante esto-Nos vemos Sawamura.-comento Kazuya.

-Solo dices eso, solo eso después de todo.-la tristeza se había asentado en el corazón de Eijun pues se atrevía a decir eso cuando quizá ya no se volverían a ver en un tiempo cuando quizá no volvería a atrapar sus lanzamientos, tan poco significaba el para Miyuki.

-Bueno yo-el de lentes no era exactamente bueno con las palabras así que poco podía hacer, quisiera acercarse y decirle lo que realmente pensaba pero no podía hacerlo.

-Después de todo eres una mierda Miyuki Kazuya.

-Hey-iba a replicar pero al ver las lágrimas salir de los ojos de Eijun se detuvo.-Vendré a ver los partidos, te veré jugar-menciono Kazuya intentando alegrar al joven.

-Ya no estarás ahí-menciono en voz baja Eijun siendo inaudible para el catcher.-Haz lo que quieres Miyuki.

Después de eso el menor se fue dejando solo al de lentes.

Todos entendieron que aquellas palabras nunca saldrían de Eijun. Y Sawamura también lo comprendió, también comprendió que ya no seguiría a Miyuki a ningún lado.

 _Estoy aquí por ti_ esas palabras aún estaban ahí intentando ser pronunciadas sin éxito alguno.

 _Estoy aquí por ti_ palabras que solo cuatro paredes de un dormitorio habían escuchado no lo suficiente fuerte como para causar un eco, no lo suficiente fuerte para ser recordadas.


End file.
